


wilbur gives tommy a concussion via snow lmao

by burntcrackers



Series: december thirty day writing challenge [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Concussions, Family Dynamic, Gen, I'm writing this at two in the morning send help oh god, No Romance, no beta reads we die like my sleep schedule, slight blood, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur are walking home from school, and Tommy decides to play a little prank.
Series: december thirty day writing challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	wilbur gives tommy a concussion via snow lmao

It’s a nice, chilly Friday, and Tommy and Wilbur are walking home from school. Usually Techno would join them, but he stayed late. Something about, “beating up kids in the daycare section of the school,” or something.  
Tommy’s quite bored, since his phone is dead and Wilbur seems too tired to strike up a conversation. He tries to think of something to rid the silence, and he finds his answer. It has been snowing a lot; there’s probably a few inches-worth, and Tommy notices Wilbur is in front of him. He decides to seize the opportunity. Tommy bends down, picks up a bit of snow, and plops it on Wilbur’s head. The brunette tenses up and stops walking. He wipes the snow off of his head and turns around to Tommy.  
“What?” Tommy says, trying to act confused.  
“Don’t ‘what?’ me, Tommy. You know what you did. Just- just don’t mess with my hair, okay?” Wilbur sounds annoyed, but since when was that new.  
They continue walking for a bit, and Tommy starts to get bored again. So once again, Tommy bends down, takes some snow, and places it on Wilbur’s head. This time, the snow falls down from Wilbur’s head into his coat. He shrieks, then turns around to face Tommy who simply smiles at him.  
“You fuck.” Wilbur seems angry, but Tommy thinks that’s better than tired. So he simply stares blankly at his brother.  
“Oi Wilbur, you shouldn’t swear. You’re supposed to act mature, you know?”  
“Oh, shut up, will you? And stop putting snow in my hair!”  
“I didn’t do that, big man. I’m actually quite offended that you would think I would do such a thing.”  
“JUST SHUT UP, CHILD!”  
“Oh come on now Wilbur, who are you calling a child!?” Tommy picks up some snow, forms a snowball, and throws it directly into the center of Wilbur’s face. Some of it stays on Wil’s face, while the majority falls down into his coat, revealing a glare pointed directly at Tommy.  
“Oh that’s it.”  
Wilbur picks up some snow, and throws it at Tommy. Before the blonde can even react, Wil throws some more, and some more, and some more. Unfortunately for Tommy, one of those snowballs was as hard as ice, and it hit him right in the face. Tommy then falls to the ground hard, passing out.  
Wilbur stares at his brother. “Tommy? Jokes over now, wake up you idio-” Wilbur then realises Tommy is bleeding. He starts freaking out for a solid thirty seconds, before piggy-backing Tommy and carrying him home as quickly as possible.

Phil is sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book on a nice Friday afternoon. Not to mention, none of his IDIOT CHILDREN are home. How lovely. How nice. Nothing could ever ruin this perfect da-  
Wilbur burst through the door with an unconscious Tommy on his back. He tries to walk up the stairs unnoticed, but Phil stares right at him.  
“Wilbur, what the hell are you doing.” Phil says sternly. Wil jumps, then looks at Phil with a worried smile.  
“OH, PHIL? Me? Oh, nothing. See, funny story. I uh, I found this backpack that looks exactly like Tommy. Isn’t that interesting? Anyways, I’ll stop bothering you no-”  
“Wilbur, WHAT DID YOU DO!?”  
“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING, DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT!”  
“Oh my goodness, Wil, he’s bleeding. Give me a second to put on my coat, we’re going to the hospital.”  
“Oh, I’m sure that’s not necessary!”  
“It ABSOLUTELY IS!”

Tommy wakes up in a bed, but it’s not his. It’s so bright, and his eyes aren’t even open... oh god, is he in a hospital!? He tries to remember how he got there. He was walking home from school with Wilbur, and- OH WILBUR THAT PRICK OH HE’S GOING TO KILL THAT DUMB BROTHER OF HIS-  
But that’s besides the point. (I can write a whole other fic about random Tommyinnit rambles.)  
Tommy can hear someone talking.  
“Phil, I didn’t do it on purpose!”  
“Well, that doesn’t mean you didn’t do it! You gave him a concussion!”  
“I mean, he totally deserved it-”  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY!?  
“I just want to say that he started it first!”  
“STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD WIL!”  
“CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP!?” Tommy screams. He opens his eyes to see Wilbur and Phil.  
“Oh Tommy, you’re awake!” Phil says.  
“Tommy, we we’re so worried! I love you, you’re so cool my little brother of mine.” Wilbur tries to pull him into a hug, but Tommy slaps him.  
“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS FUCKIN’ BED, WIL! STOP TRYING TO FARM YOUR AWS IN REAL LIFE!”  
Phil glares at Wilbur, who meekly runs out of the room saying he needs to use the bathroom. Tommy swears at his brother, then immediately goes back to sleep. Phil proceeds to yell at Wilbur for another ten minutes, until Techno shows up at the hospital. Then both Techno and Phil yell at Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god im gonna fall asleep im gonna lose it ohhh shit
> 
> @burningcrackers on twitter I'm going right to bed holy fuck


End file.
